


Behind the desk

by marcialitman



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcialitman/pseuds/marcialitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Walker is about to face a new challenge. But is just a bit different what she's used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native languange and yes, I accept beta readers, because I wnat to learn and write better.

"You couldn't do it."

Annie accomodated herself lightly, didn't really want to leave her position . It was just comfortable there. And it wasn't for the fact that she chose the matress for her taste – or her back's taste – or for the cold winter, that made everything more comfortable in bed. But she was with him. And the world could be ending out there, and nothing would change that fact: she was on her boyfriend's arms. 

“I'm not exactly a example of courage.”

She looked at him, knowing that he was completely alert to her, even not finding his focus. 

“Course, because your coming to Iraq doesn't count.”

Her irony made Auggie laugh. He remembered having this kind of challenging conversation with her since they met, and this familiarity was never lost, even when their mutual feelings – and the silly things them have made – resulted some kind of separation. And then, when they realized their friendship wasn't enough, this familiarity was one of the things that stayed intact. 

“You have what I can call... 'natural rebellion', which was kind of troubled when you were in the field, but can be necessary for this new challenge.”

Annie sigh deeply, nostalgia invading her. The field, challenges and trips certanly would be missed. The adrenaline of fearing a broke cover or that weird sensation when you feel a gun against your forehead. It was dangerous, of course, and her sister constatly tortured her, saying she couldn't sleep at night, fearing receiving bad news in the next morning. But the spy life was her habit, and left that behind wouldn't be easy. 

“I'm not someone who can be used with, you know...” She swalloed hard, like preparing to say something offensive. “burocracy.”

Auggie couldn't help but laugh, kissing her in the forehead.

“You remember how hard I resisted to stay behind a desk after Iraq. By the way, you said me I would be good, in the field or not . And I have to say the same thing to you.”

Annie pressed her lips together, carrising his face. 

“Maybe, if I don't burn that pile of papper first.”

He held her hands. 

“Don't try me, Walker.”

They laugh before kissing fast.

“Ok. DCS, here we go.”


	2. I - Annie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I have a good beta. Thanks to my dear Vanessa 3  
> I did this chapter before the last episode, before Joan became a DCS, so I ask you guys to consider that as a Alternative Reality, ok?

I  
Annie

She looked around, carefully analyzing the room. She had a lot of memories invading her mind, as a retrospective of her career in the CIA. She thought about all the times she entered that room – more then she imagined before – and it looked like she had always been destined for that place; but now in a different way.

Her eyes found the empty chair. Since her first steps into that building, only one person had occupied that place: Arthur Campbell. It was funny to think that some things feel like they're forever. Annie imagined that she would retire – or die before that – on the field, always reporting to Arthur as DPD chief and one of the public faces of CIA. But this was about to change, even though it looked so unreal to her.

The phone over the desk rang and she walked closer, pushing a button.

"Miss Walker, your interview will start in 15 minutes."

The blond took a deep breath, pressing her lips together.

"Ok, Jennifer, thanks."

She pressed the button again, standing in the same place.

There was no going back, Annie thought, losing air for a few seconds. In 15 minutes she would be one of the public faces of CIA. She would abandon the anonymity of her life as a spy and become the director of one of the most important departments in the Agency. And this was messing with her head.

She felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket and answered almost immediately.

"Ready, Walker?"

Great; she could use a bit more pressure.

"No, I'm freaking out here."

She pressed her forehead into her fingers, closing her eyes.

"Come on. We talked yesterday, and you seemed sure about it."

Annie rubbed her face.

"I know. But being here, in this room... I wasn't expecting the pressure, ok?"

Auggie took a deep breath, and she could feel a motivational speech coming.

"If you want to give up, that's the moment."

She wasn't expecting that at all.  
"What?"

"You heard me, Annie. If you think that this can't be done for some reason, you must give up now. But, if you think that's the right decision and that you'll make the difference, and I know you will, then you must find the guts I know you have, go in front of those cameras and show them why you are the first woman to take this job."

Annie felt a smile rise on her face. Auggie was always able to say what she needed to hear. This was the best thing about their relationship: the fact that they knew each other better than anyone.

"What could I do without you?"

"That's exactly what I tell you every day."  
She laughed, as she always did. This was usual between them, since the first day; He could say something serious and tell a joke right after, and that would make she feel better already.

"Ask again."

"Ask what?"

"If I'm ready."

She heard his breath through the phone, but this time she could almost see the smile on his lips.

"Ready, Walker?"

"Yes, I'm ready."


End file.
